opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Katsuo's training:Part 4:A special encounter
THE ENDING OF KATSUO VS HYDE- -Hyde continued to beat Katsuo -Katsuo got totally defeated,but he still tried to get up -It suddenly started raining -Right when Hyde was about to finish Katsuo off Katsuo releases a burst of blue fire from his swords -The flames absorb the water and become bigger and bigger -Katsuo's right eye changes and looks like this: -Katsuo releases a huge air blade covered in blue flames -The air blade is so fast Hyde couldnt even see it -Hyde gets cut in half(Hyde doesnt die cause he can regenerate even if he is cut in half,yes I asked MOM about this) -Katsuo goes crazy after seeing how much power he got -Marimo hits him and he calls down -THE BEGINNING OF THE BLOG- *On Terminus Est *Katsuo has his right hand on his right eye and looks scared Marimo:*serious face*Are you alright? Katsuo:*sad face*I am but.....I....I just cant believe I had this much power. Marimo:The thing is...you only activated a small part of it. Katsuo:*shocked*A small part?THAT HYDE WAS A MONSTER AS POWER!!!HE WAS A LOT OF TIMES STRONGER THAN ME AND WHEN I AWAKENED THIS POWER I DEFEATED HIM IN A SINGLE STRIKE!!WHAT THE HELL AM I?!!? *Marimo fastly punches Katsuo in the face Marimo:CALM DOWN IDIOT!! *Katsuo calms down Katsuo:*sad face*I am sorry.....but you can understand what I feel......I never though I gonna have this kind of power. Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Tch....Yomazu was right after all..... Katsuo:What do you mean? *Marimo puts his right hand on Katsuo's shoulder Marimo:Katsuo....If I wouldnt have been the one that found you.....You would have become the 4th Legendary Sword. Katsuo:*shocked*What....did you said? Marimo:Yomazu said that the Legendary Swords were made from people's souls.Shishio,my father and the one who made the 3 Legendary Swords,has a Devil Fruit that makes him able to do that.The swords have their own Devil Fruits,but that wont be enough...the blades have to be special.That is why he takes the souls of special people and transforms them into the swords.*sad face*Yomazu said that the Feel Sword was made with my mother's soul. Katsuo:*shocked*Is this.....all true? Marimo:Yeah...and you would become the 4th,the Sword of the Six Paths. Katsuo:*shocked*Sword...of the Six Paths? Marimo:Yes and judging by the number six I think you have 6 different powers.The 4th seems to be the power to control Rain Flames. Katsuo:*shocked*only awakened 1 of the 6.....What kind of monstrous power I hide?? *Marimo continues to discuss more with Katsuo *After some hours the Espada pirates stop on an island *The separate,Katsuo goes with Serena Katsuo:*bored face*Damn this town is really boring....Nothing interesting happens. *Suddenly a tall man walks near them *Katsuo looks at the tall's man face Katsuo:*scared*That is....the ex-Admiral Aokiji? Serena:An ex-Admiral? Katsuo:Shhh.It's better if he doesnt hear us.The Admirals are super powerfull,we dont want to fight with someone like them. Serena:*shadowed eyes*I know very well the power of an Admiral.... *Serena dashes at Aokiji Katsuo:*surprised*WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! Serena:*dead serious face*Glass Sword!! *Serena creates a glass sword *Serena tries to stab Aokiji from behind,but he fastly turns around and catches Serena's sword *Aokiji freezes and breaks Serena's sword *Serena jumps back Aokiji:An agressive pirate?Long time since I last fough a pirate.... *Serena dashes at Aokiji Serena:Mirror!! *Serena creates a mirror in front of her and another mirror behind Aokiji Aokiji:*serious face*What do you want to do? *Serena also creates another glass sword *Serena enters in the first mirror and appears on the second,behind Aokiji Aokiji:*surprised*What? *Aokiji fastly turns around *Serena fastly stabs Aokiji in the chest with the sword Katsuo:*surprised*defeated an Admiral so easy? Serena:*pant*Over.... *Aokiji catches Serena's sword Aokiji:*shadowed eyes*No Haki eh? *Aokiji freezes Serena's sword and breaks it then fastly creates a trident of ice and stabs Serena in the stomach *Katsuo fastly unsheats his swords and dashes at Aokiji Katsuo:*pissed off face*the hell was Serena thinking when she attacked Aokiji?? *Katsuo tries to attack Aokiji,but he fastly grabs him by his neck Aokiji:*shadowed eyes*Ice Time... Katsuo:SHIT!! *Katsuo's body begin to freeze *Serena fastly cuts Aokiji's arm *Katsuo's legs,hands on stomach got frozen so he cant move *Serena puts her hands on the ground Serena:Glass Field!! *Aokiji regenerates his hand *Aokiji's legs get caught in glass Aokiji:Your powers are really annoying....Ice Block:Partisan!! *Aokiji creats some ice spears and stabs Serena with them *Serena falls on the ground *Aokiji's legs are still caught in glass *Aokiji tries to stab Serena in the chest to finish her *Aokiji sees a huge air blade coming at him *Aokiji tries to block it,but gets cut on his chest Aokiji:Haki attack... *Aokiji freezes the glass on his legs and frees himself *Marimo appears in front of the wounded Serena Marimo:*dead serious face*I wont let you touch those 2. Aokiji:*serious face*dont have time for such a fight now.... *Aokiji turns with his back at them and starts to walk away *Marimo picks Serena Marimo:Why? Serena:*coughing blood*Why what? Marimo:Why did you attack an ex-Admiral? Serena:*smiles*To show you that I am not a burden. Marimo:*surprised*What? Serena:*smiles*I am strong and I will show this to you whenver I can.And I will continue to get stronger and stronger. Marimo:*sad face*You..... *Marimo takes Serena and Katsuo to the ship *The crew treats them *After they finished Marimo comes into Serena's room Marimo:Are you alright? Serena:Yes,sorry for the problems I caused. *Marimo goes near Serena Marimo:*smiles*Dont worry about it...but next time dont put your life at risk. Serena:*sad face*Why would you care if I die? *Marimo puts his right hand on Serena's face Marimo:Because you are my only weakness.... *Marimo kisses Serena Category:Blog posts